What You Own
by Gingerkid2010
Summary: Kurt Hummel has been chosen for the 71st annual Hunger Games as District 11's male tribute. What will happen when he meets his opponent, Blaine Anderson from District 12?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello readers! This is Kayla! I've had this idea of a glee/hunger games crossover in my head for a while and just now decided to put it into action. A story like this requires a lot of research, so forgive me if I make a few mistakes. I'm trying to be as accurate as possible. I chose district 11 because a good bit is known about it, it seemed easy to work with and I didn't want to do district 12. I know it supposedly mostly consists of African American or some other ethnicity, but for this story, let's have it integrated. XD

WARNINGS: CHARACTER DEATH. MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH. I warn you now, this will not have a happy ending. But for now, enjoy the story!

Kurt Hummel woke up to the sound of his little brother barreling into his door, calling out to him through the chipping wood.

"Kurt! Kurt! Up! Up!" The little voice called, causing the eighteen year old boy to groan, rolling over in his small bed. The dull, old doorknob jiggled lightly, and the door creaked open, the small boy rushing in and jumping on his brother.

"Ouff!" Kurt groaned, rolling onto his back and looking down at the small, wild haired boy. "I'm up! I'm up!" He said, unable to hold back his smile as the eleven-year-old slid off of the bed.

"Dad says we have to go work in the fields today.." The younger sighed, looking at Kurt as he sat up. He looked over at the cheap clock on his nightstand and out of the window. Still dark. They had some time.

"Alright Taree, let's go.." Kurt sighed, stretching as he stood. They only had about an hour to get there before the peacekeepers did and they checked who was present.

They walked through the small shack of a home, seeing their father at the old table. "Morning Kurt..Taree." Burt smiled, looking at his sons as Kurt opened the rickety cabinet and grabbed the last, stale roll of bread they had.

"Morning Dad." Kurt smiled, wrapping the crescent roll, dotted with seeds in a piece of burlap and putting in in Taree's sack. The rolls were District 11's specialty, and they cost a good bit. But when you could afford them, they were a treat. Kurt was lucky enough to be friends with the baker's daughter, Rachel, who would bring them the stale rolls when no one would buy.

This was particularly nice of Rachel, considering that her family, along with the rest of District 11, was in the same financial situation. Dirt poor, and only receiving enough food from the Capitol to stay alive for the harvest. At least they weren't as bad off as District 12, which was rumored to have people simply fall over and die from starvation.

Of course it had been harder than usual lately, due to the fact that Kurt's father was starting to have heart problems and couldn't work. The district's nearest healer was kind enough to give him some medicinal herbs to keep it under control for free in exchange for Kurt doing odd jobs, gathering and such.

The people in the district were also very close to Burt and his late wife Elizabeth, who was also a healer. They would bring him what they could. Which wasn't much, but it was still kind of them. Small gooslings that would fly close enough over the district to get shot down by the skilled eye of an archer, or a scavenging rabbit from the fields quickly captured and hidden from the peacekeepers by a field worker. Meat was only on occasion nevertheless.

Kurt learned a lot from his mother, but had no way to get the supplies or herbs he needed. At least not with working in the fields from sunup to sunset. But at least he knew how to use what the healer sent.

He set a pot of water on the old stove turning it on high and grabbing some hawthorn blossoms from the cabinet while he waited for the water to boil.

"I want you to drink this..." Kurt instructed, dumping a few of the white flowers into the bubbling liquid.

Burt sighed. He appreciated that his son worked hard to keep him well, but he detested the taste of the home remedies.

"I will.." he assured.

Kurt let the blossoms steep a bit longer before pouring the liquid into a chipped mug and handing it to his father. "We'll see you tonight." Kurt smiled, hugging his father tightly before leading Taree outside into the darkness of the morning.

"Tomorrow's the day, huh Kurt?" Taree asked, looking up at his brother with innocent green eyes. "Tomorrow's Reaping Day?"

Kurt sighed deeply, looking down at his brother who was kicking at a small rock as they trotted along the dusty road to the fields.

"Yeah..But you don't have to worry about that pup..You're only eleven." Kurt assured.

"But what about you?" Taree asked quietly.

Kurt swallowed hard. Your name was placed into the reaping bowl to be drawn. A boy and a girl were chosen for the hunger games each year from the day you were twelve to eighteen. Twenty-four were chosen. Two from each district. They would all go in, fight to the death, and only one could be the victor. This was his final year, but his name was in the bowl a great deal over forty times as a result of trading water, grain, and oil with the Capitol for having his name put into the bowl more times. But there were thousands of elligable young men in District 11. His chances of being chosen were slim.

"I'm not going anywhere. It's my last year. They won't choose me." Kurt said, flashing a reassuring smile at his little brother, making the small boy smile back.

"You promise?" He asked, holding out his pinkie.

"I promise.." Kurt smiled , linking pinkies with Taree.

They made it to the fields just before the peacekeepers do, and go to check in.

"Kurt Hummel and Taree Hummel." Kurt said to the peacekeeper, clad in white and holding a holographic tablet. He types in their names and tells them that they've been moved to working in the orchards today and that a peacekeeper would escort them there.

Kurt nods as a look of dread washes over Taree's face. Kurt knew the young boy detested working in the orchards. He was small and agile so he was made to climb up the trees and pick the fruit despite his fear of heights.

The peacekeeper walked them to the nearest orchard, Taree's little hand trembling as it clutched to his brother's. Kurt hated having to put his brother through this, but going against the peacekeepers instructions was open defiance, which led to a public whipping. Something Kurt had to endure more than once due to his unbreakable spirit. He was strong. But he didn't want Taree to have to go through that pain and humiliation. It would break him.

They walked to the orchards and they saw Finn and Rachel were there as well. Rachel, small for her age, was lifted into the trees. Finn was tall enough to reach most of the fruit. They walked over, Taree keeping his grip on Kurt's hand.

"Hey Kurt. Hey Taree." Rachel grinned, her unusually bubbly self as always.

"H-hi Rachel.." Taree said timidly as the other workers readied their supplies. Kurt kneeled in front of his brother, taking his hands and looking up at him.

"You're gonna be alright okay? Don't look down if you don't have to..Rachel will be up there with you, look to her when you get scared..You remember that song I taught you? The one to sing to the mockingjays so I know you're okay?" Kurt asked softly as Taree nodded. "Sing it for me.."

Taree took a small breath, before singing out the three noted tune in a smooth, sweet voice.

"Black bird fly.."

"Good.." Kurt breathed out, kissing the boy's forehead. "Sing that to the mockingjays, they'll sing it back and I'll hear it all day to know you're fine.."

"Okay Kurt.." Taree said softly.

"And I put some leaves in your pack..Just in case of tracker jackers.." Kurt said, hoping his brother didn't have a run-in with the poisonous golden wasps and their hallucinogenic stings. "Also I put some bread in there for you.."

"But what about you? Won't you get hungry?" Taree asked softly, reaching into the pack to grab the bread, but Kurt's gentle hand stopped him.

"I'll be okay. You need all your strength." the older said softly. Taree nodded again and Kurt kissed his forehead once more. "Go on pup. I'll take you to get some berries tonight before curfew.." He smiled. The young boy trotted off with the others and Kurt turned to rachel.

"Watch him..Okay?"

Rachel nodded, giving a smile."You tell me to each time we come out here and I always do.."

Kurt chuckled softly. "Thank you.."

The work day was long and hard. The sun was hot that day and it beat down on Kurt like a giant golden hammer as he carried the large weaved baskets of apples from the orchard to the hovercrafts.

Hour upon hour of the repetitive tedious work was enough to drive anyone mad. But Kurt was used to it. As were many of the other District 11 residents. He heard Taree's song to the mockingjays periodically through the day, easing his fear for the safety of his brother. Who was jumping swiftly from tree to tree.

The sun was low in the sky when the young girl gave her call to the mockingjays, signaling the end of the workday. Kurt unloaded the last basket onto the hovercraft and groaned, wiping the sweat from his weary brow. He said goodbye to Finn and Rachel before walking to the trees and saw Taree walking up to him, cheeks pink from sunburn.

"Hey pup.." Kurt said, smiling at his brother. "How about those berries?"

They walked home together, stopping along the way to gather the berries for supper. When they heard the announcement for curfew, they hurried home, and Kurt made a delicious stew with the berries. A wonderful treat for the family that night. Kurt sang Taree to sleep before retiring to his own room and collapsing in the bed.

Tomorrow was Reaping day..The day where the tributes for the hunger games would be chosen. He couldn't be chosen. He had to be here for Taree and his father. The odds were improbable. He couldn't possibly be chosen.

Hours passed and sleep wouldn't claim him. Kurt reached under his bed, pulling out the glossy pages of the Capitol magazines he got from trading with smugglers in the hob.

They were fashion magazines and they always ignited a sense of wonder in the young man. The colors and makeup. The amazing clothing. Faux flames and water that appeared to make the wearer appear to be ablaze, or have their hair and clothes float as if they were drifting gracefully through the sea.

Most people in the districts despised those in the Capitol. The way they were able to live their cushy lives while those in the districts suffered the fate of starvation, filth and a yearly reaping. How they viewed the hunger games as entertainment while the rest of them watched to see if their child would live to fight and struggle another day.

Kurt resented the Capitol for those same reasons..But oh, the couture, the men's fashions, just as colorful and extravagant as the women's. How Kurt wished he could wear the beautiful garments. Just once. More than anything, he wished to design them.

He had stacks upon stacks of drawings. Charcoal sketches of dresses and suits and headpieces. They were all stuffed into a wooden box and hidden beneath his bed. One day he wished he could see just one of his drawings come to life.

But this would never happen. Not for a poor boy in the districts of Panem. He sighed, slipping the magazines under the bed and trying to fall into the comforting arms of sleep.

The next morning Kurt was up early. He walked into the kitchen and saw the bread he gave Taree the day before sitting on the table, wrapped in the cloth and topped with a small note.

"My gift to you on reaping day. Happy Hunger Games." It read in Taree's childlike scrawl. He smiled, picking up the bread and stuffing it into his bag. His brother was too good to him.

He pulled on his boots and decided to go gather a bit. Stock up on food while everyone, including the peacekeepers was indoors. The reaping wasn't until two pm, and that gave Kurt time to get a few things before returning it to his family. Maybe if he found some wild strawberries they could enjoy them for breakfast.

Kurt carefully snuck by the fence. It was thirty feet high, metal plates underground to prevent digging underneath and guard towers were strewn about it, facing the district. The lithe boy scurried into the bush, near a place where he knew the fence wasn't electrified.

He waited for a bit, making sure the normally empty guard tower was in that condition today before quickly and gracefully slipping between the wires and slinking into the woods, unseen. The tall young man walked silently, whistling to the mockingjays and smiling to himself as they would repeat his songs.

Kurt gathered a few berries and roots, happy with his find before noticing the sun was starting to get high in the sky. He started to turn back when he heard a cry of pain. He turned, quickly pulling out his knife and staring into the direction of the noise. There was the sound of scuffling leaves, another cry and the sound of a rope snapping tight.

Kurt carefully advanced towards the sound, knife in hand. He peeked out of the bushes and saw a young man, hanging from a tree by his ankle and struggling to reach the rope to untie it. There was two large reddish-purple welts on him, one on his neck and the other on his forearm, that Kurt recognized as tracker jacker stings. Kurt carefully stepped out, looking up at him before the dark haired boy swung around, still hanging by his ankle.

"Hey! You!" he said as if he'd seen someone he knew his whole life. "Will you-"

"Shut up!" Kurt hissed. "Do you want the peacekeepers to hear you?"

"Help?..Please?" The boy asked, his curls hanging down as he swung side to side. The poison was starting to take effect. Kurt could tell by the way his eyes went wide before he shook his head, his words starting to slur.

Kurt had to act fast. He quickly scaled the tree, knife in his teeth before tiptoeing out on the limb and reaching down to cut the rope. Someone else must've discovered the hole in the fence and used this area for hunting. But who was this? Kurt sure as hell didn't recognize him.

The boy fell with a thud and a loud "oof!" sound. Kurt quickly and smoothly slid off of the tree. Reaching into the pack and pulling out some leaves.

He put a handful into his mouth and chewed them before walking over to the poisoned boy, kneeling and rolling him onto his back. He carefully removed the barbed stingers from the welts before pulling the glob of damp leaves out of his mouth and pressing them to the sting. The tanned boy moaned as the relief washed over him and the leaves drew out the poison and reduced the size of the swollen lump.

Kurt did the same for the other and waited for a minute as the boy came to. He was tan, with short black curls and thick brows. He had a strong jaw, and muscles. He looked well fed. He couldn't be from this district..

Kurt brought his head up and rested it on his lap as he dug in his bag for his water bottle, splashing a bit of the cool liquid on the strange boy's face. He sputtered before his eyes shot open, revealing the most brilliant honey color Kurt had ever seen.

"Are you an angel?.." he asked.

"Ugh." Kurt groaned, pushing him off of his lap and standing.

"Ow!" The boy exclaimed, but chuckling a bit as he sat up. "You saved me.." He said, giving a wide, goofy grin.

"What was I supposed to do? You would've died up there and the last thing I need is a reason for wild dogs to come this way." Kurt scoffed. "Is this trap yours?"

"Yeah." The curly haired boy said, still grinning.

"You got caught in your own trap?"

"At least I know it's working!"

Seriously? What kind of hunter was proud of being caught in his own trap? Kurt just stared at the strange young man incredulously as he gathered his bow and quiver of arrows that had fallen upon his capture.

"I was setting this up and..Got too close to a tracker jacker nest..Pissed a couple of them off I guess.." He said, pointing to the now red patch of skin on his neck and feeling around. "Whoa! It's gone! H-how'd you do that?"

"Leaves.." Kurt said, raising an eyebrow. This was common knowledge in District 11. "Who are you?" He asked.

"Oh, I'm Blaine!" He grinned holding out his hand to Kurt and Kurt stared at it as if it was a strange new plant he'd never seen.

"Can I ask where you're from?" Kurt asked as Blaine slowly lowered his hand, Kurt obviously not interested in shaking it.

"District twelve." He said as if he were saying the weather was nice.

"D-District twelve?" Kurt gasped. "Do you know where you are?"

"Um..No actually..I was just hunting..Lost track of time..And distance I guess.." Blaine said, looking around as he scratched the back of his neck.

"You're near District eleven! I wouldn't be surprised if the peacekeepers are searching for you right now!" Kurt snapped. "And the reaping is in five hours!"

Blaine just looked at Kurt with wide eyes before thanking him, spinning on his heel and running off into the woods.

Kurt stood there, staring at the place Blaine once stood, feeling like he was in shock. What just happened? A boy from District 12? He shook his head before starting to turn back when a glint caught his eye.

He bent down, picking up a small golden pin. It had a songbird perched on an arrow, all melded to a golden ring. Blaine must've dropped it. Kurt stuffed it in his pocket, thinking he might be able to get a good price for it at the hob, maybe another magazine.

When Kurt returned home, he saw his reaping outfit laid out on his bed for him. A simple powder blue button up, khaki dress pants and some black shoes. He went to the kitchen and boiled some water before scrubbing himself clean, fixing his hair in a coiffe and starting to carefully put on the clothes.

He walked out once he was dressed, looking at his father and Taree who looked back at him. His father stood, pulling him into a long hug, sniffing a bit as he pulled away.

"I'm coming back.." Kurt assured his father, who nodded, trying to stop the tears from filling his eyes.

"C'mere pup.." Kurt smiled at Taree, who was on the verge of tears as well. He ran over to his brother who scooped him into his arms, hugging him tightly as the younger boys. "Sshh..No tears.," Kurt soothed.

"Don't go Kurt..Please.." Taree sniffed.

"I have to..But I'll be home right after, remember? I promised.." Kurt said softly as he set Taree down. Taree nodded, grabbing Kurt's hand as they started walking to the square.

Kurt went through the familiar motions. Getting in line, pricking his finger, and waiting in the square while the District officials walked onstage.

Kurt sighed as they played the anthem and then a fanfare played as Rina Specktree walked onstage. Kurt couldn't help but admire her appearance. Long fire engine red hair, curled up in victory rolls and pale white makeup. Thick false feathered eyelashes and black lipstick in the shape of a small heart on the purse of her lips. She had on a particularly geometric outfit this year, black white and red cube skirt and a corset, angled to look like a triangle. Her tall, black pointed heels clacking across the stage.

"Happy Hunger Games!" She said in her high pitched voice, grinning widely. Her Capitol accent ringing across the silent square. "Now as you know, the hunger games are a yearly tradition, in which we..." She started on her speech about the Hunger games and the history of Panem.

"Sein Fargrowth will be the mentor for this year's games!" Rina announced, clapping her dainty, gloved hands as a large, dark skinned man walked out, waving before sitting down.

"Now without further ado, let's announce our tributes.." Rina giggled as the brought out two large glass bowls, filled with sheets of paper.

"Ladies first.." She smiled, reaching into the bowl and pulling out a slip and opening it.

"Quinn Fabray!"

The crowd went silent and all eyes shifted to a young blonde girl, no more than seventeen. She had a look of panic in her eye, but quickly hid it as she, very slowly, made her way to the stage. Her mother's sobbing could be heard from a distance as her family looked on.

Kurt knew her. They usually worked in the same field and she was friends with Rachel. They had spoken on occasion.

"And now for the boys!" Rina smiled, reaching into the bowl and stirring it around a bit. She slowly pulled out the paper, looking out around the crowd before opening it.

"Kurt Hummel!"

A/N: DUNN DUNNN DUUUUNNN. I'm going to try to update this weekly so stay tuned! What should the arena be? Any suggestions?


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I do not own Glee or The Hunger Games or the characters that are associated with such. If I did. It would go to hell quickly.

Oh and Burt and Taree are at the reaping sorry if I didn't make that clear. Anyway. Enjoy!

Complete silence was all that was heard throughout the square as Kurt's heart beat in his ears. People stepped away from him forming a circle as Rina Specktree gave a small clap.

"Ah! There he is. Come up my boy!" She grinned.

Kurt felt like he couldn't move. The world was completely still as he heard his little brother's voice call out above the ear splitting silence.

"Kurt! No! Kurt! You promised! You promised!" He sobbed loudly, trying to run to his brother, but being held back by the peacekeepers and his father. Kurt masked his face of all emotion. Doing otherwise would be suicide. Not that he wasn't going to die anyway.

The peacekeepers were starting to walk towards him but he started towards the stage slowly, looking up at the screens that projected his face. Solemn and silent. Anything else would mark him as a target for the other tributes.

He started up the stage as Rina gave him a winning smile. "There we are! Ladies and gentlemen, your tributes for the 71st annual Hunger Games!" she giggled, giving her dainty clap again as the square remained quiet, save for Taree's whimpers as he stared up at his brother.

"May the odds be ever in your favor...Shake hands you two.." Rina grinned.

Kurt turned to Quinn who looked as pale as the white dress she was wearing. She held out a delicate hand and Kurt reached out, grabbing it. As soon as his rough hand touched her silken one, Panem's anthem started to play. They waited for the mayor to give his address before they brought the two tributes into the Justice Building.

Kurt felt like his body was on auto pilot as he was guided to a room. The room was gorgeous. The nicest he had ever seen. But somehow it didn't register in his mind as he sat down on the velvet couch, staring at his shoes. He was going to compete in the games..He wouldn't last five minutes let alone two weeks..

He didn't have much time to dwell on the thought when Taree burst through the doors, running into his brother's arms. Kurt hugged him tightly, burying his nose in the little boy's hair as he tried to make this moment count.

"You promised Kurt! Y-You promised..." Taree sobbed.

"I know..I know Taree but this was one promise I couldn't keep..I'm so sorry.." Kurt said, wiping his brother's tears as they flowed from his big green eyes. "I'm sorry.."

"Win..Come home..Please Kurt..Please.." Taree sniffed.

"I'll try.."

"No..Promise me..Keep this promise.." Taree said, looking up at Kurt, his sad eyes suddenly serious.

"I..I promise, Taree.." Kurt said quietly.

"And wear this.." Taree said, placing Blaine's pin in Kurt's hand. "I found it in your room..It'll remind you of home.."

"Why we're you stealing from my room little pup?" Kurt said, smiling lightly.

"Because I'm a gatherer. Just like you.." Taree smiled as Burt walked in.

"Dad.." Kurt said, standing and walking over to his father. Burt said nothing as he pulled Kurt in for a tight hug.

"Win.." He whispered in his son's ear before the peacekeepers came in and dragged a kicking Taree away along with his father.

"Be good!" Kurt said, right before the door slammed in his face. He walked to sit back on the couch before Burying his face in his hands. No..He couldn't cry. Not yet. He looked up as a peacekeeper came in, yanking him up by his arm and dragging him out of the room.

They rode in a car to the train station and Kurt wished he could be more fascinated with the experience, considering he'd never seen a car up close much less ridden in one. But he still held firm. Face of stone, letting few words escape his dry lips.

He was happy he had kept his face solemn most of the time due to the mob of reporters at the station with their flashing cameras and nasally voices. They walk with Rina Specktree and Sein Fargrowth.

Fargrowth easily plowed past the reporters, creating a hole for Rina, Quinn and Kurt. They follow the broad man up the steps of the train as the reporters continue to snap pictures of their blank expressions before the door slammed closed behind them and the train immediately took off.

Rina Specktree leads each of the tributes to their private cabins that come with a queen sized bed, dressing rooms and a bathroom. Kurt is in awe as he opens the wardrobe and sees the amazing clothing strung our before him.

He nearly faints as Rina tells him he can wear whatever he wants.

She leaves him to it as he pulls out the beautiful clothes. These are things he would never be able to afford in three lifetimes. They were gorgeous..

He takes a hot shower and paws about the jars of facial scrubs and creams, opening each one and rubbing it onto his face, pink high in his cheeks from the heat of the bath.

When he finishes, his face is soft as silk. Truth be told it makes him feel a bit vulnerable. He sighs, shaving the stubble from his face before walking out to the wardrobe and opening it.

He decides on a pair of silver pants that cling to his legs. A crisp white dress shirt, black knee-high boots and a vest that sparkled like black diamonds without the sunlight's aid. Oh, if Taree could see him now... He missed him so much already. But he couldn't dwell on that.

He went to the bathroom and pressed a button on the wall, not quite sure what it would do until a flash of hot air flew over him and his hair was instantly dried. He couldn't help but giggle in amazement as he ran his hand through the silky chestnut tresses. He looked down at his earlier discarded clothes and saw the warbler pin poking out of his pocket. He picked it up, examining it before pinning it to his vest.

He quickly styled his hair, smiling at his reflection before walking to the dining car. It was filled with the scent of delicious food and Kurt thought he would eat the whole table. It had been two days since he'd had a proper meal, and he did need to put on a bit of weight for the games.

Quinn was already sitting with Rina and Fargrowth. A small smile gracing her elegant features as she looked across the table of food. She just looked so fragile. Breakable. She didn't look like she would last a minute in these games. She reminded Kurt of a little girl in the simple pink dress she wore. So innocent.

Kurt walked over to the table, receiving Rina's dainty applause as she admired his outfit choice. He smiled. It felt right to be wearing these clothes. He felt as if he was always meant to be in them.

Kurt sat, glasz eyes taking in the rows of delicacies and delights that the table had to offer. He grabbed a plate and quickly began eating. Quinn followed suit and they both forgot their manners along the way as they proceeded to eat what they could with their hands.

Rina made a face while Fargrowth gave a deep hardy laugh at the two, which made them both blush madly as they realized what they were doing. Food was hard to come by in the District. This much food was amazing. And it was all so rich.

"Don't worry.." Fargrowth smiled, his voice deep and smooth. "Eat your fill. I can tell its been a long time since the two of you had a decent meal." He laughed, causing the light scar that ran down from his eyebrow to his cheek to scrunch with his features.

"Tomorrow you two start training." Rina giggled, smearing some sort of jam on a piece of toast with a small knife. Her thin pinky in the air.

"Training for the games?" Kurt asked timidly. It felt strange to speak again. His voice high, and narrowly avoiding a crack.

"No. This is the training that will save your life in the end. The training for the interviews." Fargrowth said. "You two know about sponsors. It's my job to get them to sponsor you, and send you something you desperately need during the games.

Well to get sponsors, people have to like you..And to get people to like you, you have to do well in the interviews." The dark skinned man explained.

"How do we get people to like us..If we don't like them?..." Quinn asked, her voice wavering.

"You fake it. It doesn't matter if you're thinking about how you'd much rather see all of their heads turning on a spit. You act like you like them. Because they are who's going to help keep you alive." Fargrowth said seriously, making Quinn sink down in her seat a bit, giving a small nod.

They gorged themselves on the food, feeling full and sated by the end of the meal and then retired to their chambers to prepare for the next day and their arrival at the Capitol.

Kurt didn't think he'd ever had a better night's sleep, despite the fact that he was a lamb being sent off for slaughter. He got up and dressed in one of the many fabulous outfits that the wardrobe had to offer and attatched the warbler pin to his lapel before going into the dining car.

He held his breath as he saw that they were watching a broadcast of the reapings. Quinn, Rina, and Fargrowth were all sitting around the tv and he came just in time as he saw they were beginning with District 1.

No one memorable came up. Tina Chang and Sam Evans. He looked terrified. Poor thing.

District 2 came with careers Sebastian Smythe, along with Sugar Motta. They volunteered, training their whole lives to be in these games. Sebastian grinned at the cameras the whole time, happy to be where he belonged.

District Seven gave a large boy, David Karofsky along with a Santana Lopez. Also careers. Also very intimidating.

District 9 gave Brittany Pierce and Kurt didn't catch his first name, but his last was Azimio, The girl looked athletic, and the boy was towering. This was going to be a tough year.

It finally came to their district and Kurt was happy with his performance. He masked himself well. Quinn, on the other hand, looked terrified. This would mark her as weak. An easy target for the others.

District 12 came and along with that, came a twelve-year-old. The only one in the bunch it seemed. A young girl with red hair that flowed down to the middle of her back. She was absolutely terrified, tears steaming down her little face, lip quivering. Kurt couldn't help but think of Taree..If that little girl had a brother or sister.

Effie Trinket congratulated her before reaching into the bowl and pulling out the boy's name.

"Blaine Anderson!"

The square went quiet as the sobs of a mother were heard once more.

Wait.

Blaine?..Blaine..Why did that name sound familiar? Blaine..Blaine Anderson.. Kurt gasped as he remembered. The boy from the woods! His revelation was confirmed as he saw the mop of curly hair step up. Jaw set and honey eyes looking straight ahead. How the hell did he get back so quickly?

Blaine did something never seen as he got on the stage. He kneeled in front of the little girl and pulled her into a hug. The microphones picked up a light. "Shh, it'll be okay.."

Effie Trinket stared on in horror as did the rest of the square in awe. He was comforting his competition! He would have to kill that little girl if someone else didn't first!

Blaine stood, standing on his side of the stage and looking out to the crowd who stayed silent. They all slowly pressed three fingers to their lips and held them out to Blaine. The sign of ultimate respect before the broadcast ended.

The train car was silent before Fargrowth spoke up. "Well there's your competition.."

Kurt and Quinn nodded but Kurt was still in shock. That Blaine boy from the woods. What were the odds? And why did he try to comfort that girl? Did he know her? Was he just really stupid? These questions had to go unanswered, because for now, Kurt had to focus on preparing for the games. One thing was for sure. The odds were not in Kurt Hummel's favor as of late.

When the train arrived at the Capitol, Kurt couldn't hide the look of awe on his face as he looked out of the window. Buildings taller than anything he had ever seen, cars, the people.. And all of the colors and amazing clothes. Kurt wondered if this is what it felt like to fall in love. If only all of the Capitol's occupants weren't idiots.

Quinn sat quietly at the table as Kurt gawked out of the window, waving to the crowd gathered at the train station. He knew the key to the games were likability. He had his sights set on being a fan favorite.

"He's got the right idea Quinn..It'd be best if you followed his example." Fargrowth said. The blonde sighed, standing and adjusting her pale yellow dress before walking to the window and giving a small smile, waving daintily.

They ushered Kurt into a white room and stripped him down, making him feel substantially more vulnerable than the face cream did. They placed him in a hot shower, washing him with this grit that felt like sand and smelled like citrus.

The prep team was unmerciful, ignoring his hisses of pain and protests as they scrubbed the dirt away from his now raw skin. They rinsed him off with scalding water before drying him in an odd, large glass tube and putting him in a room with a table, instructing him to lie on it.

He did as he was told, gasping at the feel of the cold metal on his irritated skin. The trio then proceeded to attach warm strips of fabric to his arms and legs, and ripping them off without warning and taking the hair with them.

"What the hell?" Kurt cried shooting up at the pain. but a man with a green Mohawk of curls pushed him back down.

"Quit whining!" He scolded. But Kurt would have none of it, struggling to escape from the unnecessary pain. It was in vain. They held him down. Ripping every hair below his neck away from his skin, leaving him smooth and sore.

They even ripped off parts of his eyebrows, which hurt just as much, but Kurt had to admit he liked the way it looked. They rubbed him down with a lotion that cooled against his red skin, relieving the pain from the earlier processes.

They put him in a robe, leaving him sitting on the table when a woman walked in. She looked very young, a little older than Kurt. she had dark skin, and was heavier than most of the people he'd seen, but it suited her well. She had long black hair that was died bright purple at the tips. Her makeup was very simple, unlike the rest of the Capitol. A light purple sheen of eyeshadow and that was all.

She was dressed simply as well. A black wrap dress and purple leggings, the silver platform heels she wore boosted her height, which wasn't much. She was gorgeous.

"I'm Mercedes.." She smiled, reaching out to shake Kurt's freshly manicured hand.

"Kurt.." He nodded, looking back into her kind eyes.

"Stand and let me see you Kurt." She said, removing his robe and walking around him before letting him put it back on. "Now..District eleven is agriculture..Am I correct?" Mercedes asked as Kurt nodded. "Well I have the perfect outfit for you.." She smiled, making Kurt smile back. He had a good feeling about his stylist.

He was ushered into another room where Mercedes started to cut away at his hair, styling it into an elaborate coiffe, placing a light amount of makeup on him, making him look a bit paler, and pinkening his cheeks.

He followed Mercedes back to the room and she opened the door of a hidden closet, revealing a beautiful red suit. It was a bright apple red, with a white dress shirt and came with a bow tie that appeared to be made of leaves.

Kurt carefully put it on, not wanting to damage the beautiful outfit before he gasped as the suit appeared to be changing colors. It was! Kurt watched in amazement as the suit began to fade to green, then yellow, and finally red before the cycle began again.

"Mercedes..This is amazing!" He grinned, doing a turn in front of the mirror and straightening the bow tie a bit.

"Just wait until you see Quinn." Mercedes smiled.

They walked to the bottom level of the Remake Center. There, they arrived in an amazingly large room, filled with carriages, beautiful black horses hitched to them. He was admiring the beasts when he saw Quinn and her stylist walk up. She looked gorgeous. A long sleeveless dress that changed colors, just as Kurt's suit did, that was made up of beautiful, silken layers. She had a wreath of leaves placed in her hair which had delicate curls near the bottom and red lipstick on her lips. Kurt could have called her mother nature.

"Wow Kurt..You look amazing.." Quinn smiled.

"So do you.." Kurt said, grinning back at the tribute. They were ushered up into their carriage and Kurt took another breath.

"Remember you two..Heads high. Smiles. They're going to love you!" Mercedes said as the music began and each of the District's chariots began to roll out. They started rolling very slowly and the carriages lined up.

Kurt grinned over at Quinn before something caught his eye and he turned around, gasping at what he saw. There was Blaine and the little girl. And Blaine was staring at Kurt. But this Blaine was different. The once mop-like curls were cut and gelled down.

He was wearing a charcoal grey suit, which made sense, considering District 12's industry was coal. And he was wearing a tie that appeared to be made of flames.

He looked gorgeous. Kurt quickly spun around, facing the front as they rolled further. He couldn't focus on Blaine. He didn't even know him. He would have to kill him if someone else didn't, and vice versa.

He took a deep breath, looking to Quinn, who looked just as nervous.

"You ready?" Kurt asked her as they got closer to the blinding wall of light, the roar of the crowd growing deafening. She gave a small nod as they hit the wall, gasping loudly at the sight.

A/N: I KNOW I KNOW. They said they didn't use the faux fire before Katniss and Peeta, but I couldn't resist. This is taking so much work to write. I have lists upon lists upon LISTS. Just to make sure all is accurate for you dear readers! But I do enjoy writing it. The Hunger Games and Glee are my two favorite things at the moment. Please forgive me if I slip up on a thing or two, I have the book in my hand right now to make sure I don't skip anything necessary before the games begin. But anyway. REVIEW PLEASE! Makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside..Also, it gives me motivation to keep going ;D I hope you enjoyed! Next chapter will be up soon!


End file.
